


INTERPERSONAL RELATIONS.

by kanzonia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY !! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT !, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzonia/pseuds/kanzonia
Summary: AAAH, i'm not that good with kise, or knowing much about him but i hope you like this !





	INTERPERSONAL RELATIONS.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAH, i'm not that good with kise, or knowing much about him but i hope you like this !

part one.   
aomine & kise. 

if you asked kise what started him playing basketball, then the answer would definitely be something like 'aomine-chi!' but it's more than just that, more than him admiring the other. it was instinctual, to follow this person he had met, to trust in him. kise puts him on a pedastol - and builds a wall around him that kise has a hard time climbing over, it comes back to bite him later on, every one on one, every sweat that's dropped and breathes that are huffed. maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow - but he will climb over that wall that he's built. what happens next ? will he be bored of basketball too ? 

part two.   
kuroko & kise. 

there's this boy, and he's low-presence and kise's pretty sure that people just pity him and that's how he got onto the basketball team. he's pretty plain looking, and kise doesn't know what's so special about him. isn't he better ? he does everything the other does - plus more, he's better. anger curls in his veins, but he's never really been on on violence, so he shoves it away and decides he's going to win his position on the court from the other, because that makes sense. he can do that, he's better anyways. it doesn't dawn on him until they're in a game later on just how much kuroko can change the game at the drop of a hat , and there's a part of him that respects kuroko's decision to stay in the shadows. he couldn't do it, too loud, too brash, too unfair, too good. heartstrings tug , and he almost feels pity for him.

part three.   
nijimura & kise. 

nijimura, kise finds out, is the captain of the team -- runs it smoothly, with all one hundred members, and there's a little bit of wonder in his eyes as he looks at his captain. how had he become captain ? of course, he's fun to tease too. from the school trips across to hawaii for competitions and training, where he finds out how scared the other is of flying. he gets told to run laps, and he does, but even when he's tired because his captain is merciless, there's still a smile on his face because he knows the other cares. 

part four.   
akashi & kise. 

akashi never loses. that's something that he learns within his first week of the club and the other sends a red questioning gaze his way as he pauses. kise wouldn't say that akashi scares him, but something unsettles him from the way akashi watches him, watches everyone, and doesn't really say anything. he brings it up once to aomine when they were walking home, and the other shakes his head - so kise drops it. it's pretty wise in his mind. 

part five.   
momoi & kise. 

momoi is beautiful. smart. intelligent. she's calculating, and there's something in her gaze that worries him. something like she's disecting him, figuring out weaknesses. of course, it's her, and that's her job as a manager -- but, he definitely wouldn't want to be on the side that she's against. he makes sure to tell her this one day and her cheeks paint pink in embarrassment. she laughs, but he still catches the sharp notes of something deeper, something much more cold and calculating than she lets on. he files it away to use later. 

part six.   
haizaki & kise. 

haizaki pisses him off. he pisses him off in the way that he tries so hard, goes to every practice , but haizaki, who doesn't show up to practice still manages to be a regular. it doesn't help that their abilities are similar, ( even if haizaki's is a step further. he makes it to where you can't use it again -- kise just makes it his own. ) he pisses him off in the way that haizaki has things that he wants and the other knows it when he sends that self-satisfied, cat-ate-the-canery smirk of his, and anger boils and he stays after practice to train more. he needs to be better. faster. quicker. anything to beat the him that's haizaki.

part seven.  
midorima & kise. 

midorima is better at shooting shots from across the court. he starts out closer, then works at getting further and further away and kise wonders if maybe it's a self-defense mechanism. some sort of metaphor for closing himself off. he knows that midorima says that they're cooler because they get more points -- but it's got to be more than just that. it's not, probably, but they're teenagers, and despite everything, kise still has a heart similar to a dreamer. 

part eight.   
murasakibara & kise.

he's the first person to rebel -- well, rebel isn't the correct word. aomine's the first to stop coming to practice with words saying he's better than everyone else, and he doesn't need to practice anyways. that hurts -- since he just joined, but he shoves it away. murasakibara is next to wonder why he's got to come to practice and kise wants to scream. he just wanted to play basketball with others -- but this, it ends up making things more interesting and there's a competitive spark that's lit in him. ( if he's ends up better than the rest, then he can move onto something else. ) 

part nine.   
kasamatsu & kise. 

kise doesn't like him the first time they met. of course not, he demands respect but in his mind, he hasn't earned it. so what if he was older than him? so what if he's worked quote on quote, 'harder' than him? he probably has, but kise's got talent, more talent then the rest and he knows that they're all going to end up depending on him, so why should he respect them when he knows they're just going to use him ? still, he bites his tongue to bide his time, and then something happens. he loses. he wasn't suppose to lose, he never lost before. ( except against aomine, but that's different. ) he lost against kuroko. plain kuroko who he wanted to win against to get his position. there's something forgein on his face, something that tightens his chest and then he's being shoved by kasamatsu to get off the court so the others can clean it. that's when he truly starts to respect the other. 

part ten.   
kise. 

there's a bright grin on his face as he sits in the field, ( he works too much, too often, not enough time to hang out with his friends ) surrounded by both new and old teammates and they had come together to help out the communties around them by planting flowers and plants. aomine's somewhere sleeping probably, ( it's bright, and kise's learned he's got a perchant for sleeping in the sun ) and kuroko and kagami are watching over nigou, and momoi places a flower crown on top of his head, bright blue flowers against the striking blonde of his own hair and she lets out a small giggle. 

kise himself, can't help the blinding smile as everyone comes together.


End file.
